You again!
by Are.you.okay.Annie
Summary: Ariadne James was destroyed when her best friend, Edward Masen died of influenza in a hospital in Chigago in 1918. More than a century later, she finally decides to take control of her life again, moving to Forks, looking for a new start. But it's not easy to forget the past, especially when it sits beside you at your English class. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Memories

**Pleas write some reviews, I'm new in this, and I'm not an english speaker, so it's kind of hard for me to write -Thanks God Google exists - so PLEASEEEEEEEEE even if all you say is that it sucks!**

**THIS ONE IS IN HONOR TO THE ONES THAT LOVE EDWARD AND THINK HE CAN DO BETTER THAN BELLA (without offense to those who like her, I think you will enjoy the story too) =D**

* * *

_He took my hand in his and kissed it, "Miss James, I'm delighted to see you. -He had that cocky grin he had always had when we were kids."_

_I smiled, "Indeed, Mr. Masen."_

_"How did you find England?" he asked politely._

_"It was quite interesting, I met a lot of people, and Father made me study hard, keep practising piano... But now I'm here, what have you being doing?"_

_"Besides waiting for my best friend's return? I've been also practising piano, soon I'll be as good as you."_

_"You better, because I taught you all you know."_

_He laughed, I had missed his laugh. "Ariadne James, I had been hoping you would allow me to play for you, one of these days."_

_I stared deep into his green eyes. "Of course. I will be looking forward it."_

* * *

_He was drunk, I could smell it, but he wasn't being rude with me, he was just talking, a lot._

_"I want to join the army, Ari, I know that's my place! Maybe should come with me, hmmmm, or maybe not, it would be too dangerous, but you can come if you want to..."_

_I just sat there watching him._

_He stood up and came towards me, I stayed were I was._

_I didn't move even when he bent and kissed me._

_I didn't say anything when he started tugging at my dress._

_It was selfish and I knew it, but for that night, I let myself believe he loved me._

_I just sat there watching him while he scooped an arm under my knees and lifted me and carrying me to the bed._

* * *

_"He's sick!" I yelled at my mother, she wasn't going to stop me from going to see him._

_"If you leave, you better don't come back, you've brought enough disgrace to this family," she snapped._

_I blinked back my tears. "So be it," I closed the door and never looked back._

* * *

_He was gone, and soon, I would be too. I didn't think I would stand one more night under the rain._

_I was weak, hungry and tired, my feet ached._

_I heard footsteps behind me. Maybe they were thugs, I weighed my options. I didn't stand a chance even against a nun, I didn't have any hopes against people who actually wanted to harm me._

_There were more in front of me. A tall man with dark brown hair, a short red-haired woman, and a strange-looking man with jet black long hair._

_The long-haired man took my hand, and I had no strenght to fight him._

_After a moment he smiled and nodded to the brown-haired man. "Go ahead Eleazar," That was the last the last thing I heard before my world reduced to one single word: Pain._

* * *

_"Aro, I'm leaving" I stated calmly._

_He stared at me intently with his milky red eyes as if trying to figure me out."When?"_

_I shrugged, "When you allow me to."_

_"And where do you plan on going?" he asked like he actually cared._

_"America, it will be a good place to start over," I said truthfully. I didn't need him taking my hand and then discovering I had lied._

_Aro nodded. I had always had the option to leave if I wished to, but I hadn't been prepared until now. I was just another vampire more here, they didn't need me, and without Anne, there wasn't anything attaching me to the Volturi._

_He surprised me saying, "Hmmm good idea."_

_Jane was trying very hard to not to smile, she was eager to get rid of me. Since when I joined the Volturi she had envied the attention Aro gave me. He loved rare gifts._

_"So, I can leave now?" I asked tentatively._

_He smiled, "Yes, of course, but..."_

_I closed my eyes briefly, this was it, the condition._

_"...You have to go to Forks, a small city in the State of Washington, in the United States."_

_What?_

_"Why? Is there something I have to do there? A mission? I haven't heard of anyone having problems there? I wouldn't be able to do anything to "deal" with the problem, you know it."_

_He seemed amused, I wondered why. "No, it's just a suggestion. I know there you'll find what you're looking for."_

_"Well then."_

_He waved his hand. Marcus and Caius were silent behind him, perpetually bored._

_"Goodbye, and thank you."_

_I left, without bothering to look back. I hoped I could now move on and be able to never look back._


	2. You must be freaking kidding me!

I pulled up in the Fork's high school parking lot, which was already full of students chatting. A wave of panic came over me _Will I truly be able to do this? _I shook my head, I was here now, and I wasn't going back.

I got out of my SUV and walked confidently into the building.

I barely registered the freezing weather, my skin was like barrier that didn't let things like temperature affect me. People around me all had jackets, and coats, some even gloves. I suddenly felt self-conscious of my lack of warm-clothes.

It wasn't difficult to memorize the school's map, so I didn't have to go around with the paper in my hands, still, I stopped to ask for directions to some people to keep appearances.

My English class was first with Mr. Mason, if i recalled correctly.

I got some girls to accompany me, that meant i was making progress. Without Aro contantly wanting to know my thoughts I felt _free _for the first time in my life, and it was a very nice feeling.

* * *

-...So, where are you from, Ari? -asked the tall blonde girl, Lauren.

-Jersey -I tried to sound nonchalant while I stuffed a piece of pizza in my mouth.

Jessica, my new friend from English class, had introduced me to her friends, and had invited me to join them in their table. They had asked me a lot of questions, and it was a little bit awkward because everything was lies.

Mike, a cute but rather annoying guy sat across from me, and was eyeing me curiously. -You live alone, right?

I shifted uncomfortably. -Yeah, I'm emancipated.

I had reahearsed my story several times, but it didn't felt good to lie. He nodded and then turned his gaze away, something else had caught his attention.

Jessica nudged me. -Look over there. -She motioned to the entrance of the cafeteria with her chin.

I peered over my shoulder carefully, and I saw them a second after I smelled them. Vampires.

Four to be exact, and I would bet the pizza I was eating that they were _together,_ I mean, it was quite obvious. The short-haired girl with the out-of-place guy, and the tall, and Barbie-like one with the muscular and brown-haired boy.

I had the need to bang my head against a wall, of course there would be vampires here, this was one of the few places where it was clouded most part of the year, ideal for vampires who liked to stay for a while. How many there were?, How long were they staying?, Would they mind another one?

But I only voiced one of the many questions that were swirling through my mind. -Who are they?

Jessica grinned, pleased with my reaction. -The Cullens. They moved two years ago -she whispered, but I knew very well they could hear us. I thanked whatever force in the universe that was listening for my non-existent vampire scent, I smelled just like a human, but maybe a tad bit sweeter.

-Oh, that's _cool -_I chose my words carefully. Anne had given an intensive how-not-to-speak-like-an-old-woman course, it had been really useful.

She nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling. -Yeah, they were adopted by Dr. Cullen. -Jessica sighed. -I wish he had adopted me too, he's some sort of matchmaker.

I chuckled, then stopped, feeling myself go numb. -Did you say Dr. Cullen?_  
_

She cocked an eyebrow. -Uh-hum, Dr. Carisle Cullen, he works at the local hospital.

I blinked -You must be freaking kidding me


	3. Good-bye

_-Where is he? -I made my way through the grouo of people on the corridors of the hospital. I was tired, I just wanted to crawl in my bed, sleep, and never wake up._

_"Influenza" the word thundered in my brain, making it hard to focus on walking. _

_I searched every room I found on my way, I was going to find him. I stopped in front of one, where a blond doctor was talking with a desperate, disheveled woman. I paused for a moment before recognizing her._

_-Please, You have to save him! -she begged._

_He looked dumbfounded, I didn't want to think it was because there was no hope for him. I chose that moment to interrupt them._

_-Dr. Carisle, you sent for me._

_He turned to me and smiled sadly. -Yes, you said you wanted to be here before... _

_I nodded, approaching the bed were he rested. A part of me wanted to get Influenza too, and go there, wherever he was going, but I couldn't, there was something attaching me to this world, and it was as __equally important as him._

_His mother was lying in the floor sobbing. The doctor was trying to soothe her._

_I ran my hands through his hair, his eyelids, I would never see his eyes open again, that beautiful shade of green that captivated me since we were kids._

_I felt the Doctor's hand in my shoulder. -I will take care of him._

_-You promise?_

_-I, Carisle Cullen promise you, Ariadne James that I will see he's safe -he vowed solemnly._

_I nodded and glanced back at the one that had been my best friend for over fourteen years. I closed my eyes._

_-Good-bye._


	4. NOT AGAIN

Jessica cocked an eyebrow. -Excuse me?

I blinked, focusing on the problem at hand. -Uh, um... sorry Jess -I put on my best fake smile, it must have been convincing enough because Jessica looked kind of dazed. Yeah, even a fake smile could do that if it came from a vampire, it was disgusting, but it could come handy at times.

I stared at the four vampires who were sitting not so far from our table. _Maybe I should approach and say "hello"... Perhaps I would get the chance to talk to Dr. Cullen and demand a few explanations... _The last part sounded silly, what would I complain about? That he hand't told me his secret? It would've been foolish to tell me, The Volturi would've eliminated him.

I sighed.

-Yeah, I know. -She gazed dreamily at them. -But those two aren't even close to their other brother.

I snapped my head back at her. -There's another one?

She giggled and looked at their table again. I followere her gaze and saw who was she referring to.

My breath was caught somewhere in my throat, my heart, if possible, was beating faster than normal.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe what was seeing, trying to convince me it was just a figment of my imagination. When I opened them again, _he _was still there.

It had been more than a century, yet he still had the same bronze nicely-tousled hair, and the same determined jaw; but at the same time, he was completely different, his skin was pale, and he no longer had his mischievous green eyes.

But it was him, it was Edward.

He hadn't seen me yet, and if I wanted it to remain that way then I had to leave the cafeteria in that moment.

I rose from my seat. -I think I forgot my cellphone at Math, I will go to retrieve it. See you later, okay?

I didn't wait for their answer and strode out, heading to the restrooms.

I locked myself in one of the cabins. _This can't be happening right now! What, for chocolate's sake, is he doing here?!_

__My head was buried between my hands while I tried to put myself together, breathed in, and out slowly.

After a few moments I was calmed enough to raise my head and think clearly.

_He didn't die, Dr. Cullen -he obviously had been a vampire then- must have turned him. He never told me, none of them did, not even a letter, nothing. _

__My initial shock became rage. I had turned my back to my FAMILY for him, I had given everything up -not that I regret it, just stating a fact -and he couldn't have told me he was alive?! He could have sent a letter telling me he didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, I would've been destroyed, but at least it was the truth, and I wouldn't feel as deceived as I felt right now.

I left the restrooms feeling more confident and determined to get over this... obstacle, Edward Masen wasn't going to mess with my heart again, I would not let him.


	5. So much for being mature

I managed to squeeze into the classroom before Mr... iI don't remember closed the door, I glared at him while he scribbled something in his notebook. _This is unfair!_

-Take a sit Miss. Hayes, or do I have to provide you with a map?

-Won't be necessary. _-You better watch your back, because today I'm in a bad mood._

I searched the class for an empty seat, and I felt like the like the greatest idiot on earth. The only empty seat was the one beside Edward, who, _of course _had to be here.

_I can handle this. I'm not an hormonal teenager. I can handle this._

He didn't appear to have seen me, he was gazing outside the window. Again I thanked my inability to be sensed by vampires. This gave me around thirty seconds to decide what to do.

_What the hell! I'm already here, he may as well know it and get used to it._

I threw my backpack on my desk loudly and sat down, which earned me a few not-so-friendly stares from the ones that had been sleeping.

Edward snapped out of his trance -I was sure it wasn't because I had startled him -and turned his head to me.

I would have burst out laghing when I saw his expression if I hadn't had the same one when I had seen him in the cafeteria.

I held his gaze while he remained speechless, and a plan took form in my mind, a childlish and inmature plan, but a plan nontheless.

-Hi, my name is Ariadne, I'm new -I smiled warmly.

He frowned. -I know, you...

-What's your name?

His flawless face was still confused, he was trying to make sense of what he was seeing and what I was saying. I felt a push in my mind, _so he has a gift, huh? Trying to read my mind... _Aro had taught me how to block him out, of course, with the condition that I use that knowledge wisely, traduction: Do not use it against him.

-Edward Cullen -he answered wryly. -but you know that's not my real name.

I raised an eyebrow. -Do I? I know many things... how old are you Edward? You look a little bit too young to be a senior, or perhaps the appearances deceive?

He winced. Now he knew.

-Ari...

-Yes?

He pursed his lips in a thin line. -I'm sorry. -His eyes were sincere, but I knew better.

I gritted my teeth. -You should have told me that a hundred years ago Edward. -It was a brief deviation from my plan, but it needed to be said.

I turned back to face the board. He must have taken the hint because he sighed but shut up after that. I still could feel the weight of his stare on me, he wasn't speaking but I still couldn't focus on anything the teacher said. I kept my face neutral, without giving anything away. When we were humans, he had been able to read my face easily, but not now -or so I hoped -, I had had a lot of practice.

The bell rang , at last, rescuing me from enduring one more second listening the tedious voice of my English teacher.

_Is it always like this? Classes seem eternal!_

Edward was up in a second, and strode out of the classroom before any human even blinked. _He should be more careful with that kind of things._

I knew what he was up to.

Sure enough, Edward was waiting for me outside.

-Ari, we must talk.

-Talk? and about what exactly? I don't think I have anything to talk about with you, I barely know you.

He let out an exasperated sigh. -What happened to you? When? How's that your eyes are still blue? I'm pretty sure they're not contact lenses.

-What do you mean? -I asked innocently. Edward clenched his jaw, looked around and noticed some students staring at us.

-Don't do this Ariadne, I have to tell you...

I held out a hand. -I don't have time right now, Edward. I'm sorry.

I started walking towards the parking lot, and brushed my arm against his when I passed by his side.

_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have done that. My so called brilliant plan now is pointless. Because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, he knows that I know; whatever, tomorrow is a new day, and I will find another way to deal with him._


	6. Some vampire

**Again please sorry for some grammar or spelling errors, and thanks** _**Bahamaspink **_**for your review, it means a lot. Believe me.**

**WARNING: 1) This chapter contains a Bella scene. .**

**2) Just below there is a reference to a book -Er... I'm not sure if it's allowed... -**

**Personally I don't have anything against the book. Just fiction guys. -****_Just in case._**

* * *

I put down the book I was reading, it had been a little bit disturbing, even for me, but Jessica had recommended it.

_My inner goddess_ was telling me to throw it against a wall.

Today things had gone smoothly at school. Edward and his new vampire family hadn't come. It was a _really_ sunny day.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I had missed him. After having seen him yesterday... I knew it was foolish to hope for more than a nice friendship between us -after I stopped being mad at him -but, it was difficult not to. The truth is, that I had loved him, I had been deeply in love with him. When he was gone... I didn't even want to remember what I had felt when I thought he had died. And exactly that, was what I couldn't forgive. Even though I felt happy that he was _alive, _I also couldn't help feeling betrayed, like I wasn't worth it.

I shook my head. _This book may be messing up with my mind._

I left the book lying on the bed, and I went downstairs to the kitchen.

I had discovered I was a great fan of Wonka's candies. Especially _Kazoozles_ they were amazing! So I took some from the fridge and sat at the couch.

My life was so pathetic. I was a vampire, for heaven's sake! And I was sitting on a couch eating candy while watching _Friends. _But I liked it, I could easily get used to it.

Sleep came over me eventually, swallowing my worries.

* * *

I jerked awake when I hear my cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Anne?"

"Yep, now that we've established who is who... tell me! How are you doing there? "

I smiled. "It's different from the last time, I've made a couple of friends. And you, how's Harvard?"

"It's amazing! You should see the department of Physics!" She squealed happily. I was glad she liked her school.

"That's great, I'm glad you like it."

"I've been doing some research about that city, Forks; to sum it up, it's one of the most deppressing places I've ever read about so I guess -"

"It's not bad. I like the forest, and the people is nice."

"Mom, that's not what I meant. I mean that because it's 98% cloudy, I was thinking that maybe you've met some vampire..."

I bit my lip. "Yeah there are some..."

"Really?!" I heard her drinking something. "And are they friendly?"

"Ummm I don't know them very well, they didn't come today, _Sun."_

_"_Ahhhh, well, I've gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye Mom."

"Bye."

I sighed. I had read a book, _The thing about the truth, _it was really good, and my favorite quote was:_ "And that's when I realize the thing about the truth. It always comes out, no matter what you do."_

It _is _true, and that was what I was afraid of.

* * *

I joined Jessica and her friends in their usual spot. Their clothes were slightly wet, and I smiled knowing the source. There had been a major snowball war outside. I had been the target of many.

I noticed one of the girls that Jessica had introduced to me before. Her name was Bella Swan, she was the daughter of the Forks's police chief.

She was staring at something, I followed her gaze and regretted it instantly. She was staring at _someone_, Edward.

Edward was laughing, with his family, who were throwing snowballs at each other. I found myself grinning, it was a nice thing to see. Edward then turned to me. I gave up. I knew we needed to talk. I couln't act like a child forever. Sooner or later I would have to face him.

I decided we would talk, but later.

Edward saw I was smiling at them, and returned a hesitant smile. _He is doing it again, and I'm letting him. _I assured myself that _that _was not it. We just needed to work out certain... issues.

* * *

Bella was a strange girl, I was a little bit worried about her, she wasn't the most coordinated person in the world, and with all the ice around...

Her truck wasn't working properly so I volunteered to help her figure out what the problem was. I had learned mechanics from some friends back in Italy.

"It's doing weird noises when I pull the brake, so... I don't know. My Dad was going to have it checked but..."

"It's okay, if this works out, then you'll be able to save that money."

I noticed she had put some chains in the wheels for more safety when driving on ice. That was a good thing.

Just when I was going to open the hood, I hear someone shout:

"TYLER, WATCH OUT!"

I spun inmediately and saw Tyler's van coming full-speed towards where we were standing.

_This is just great._

Bella was paralyzed, so, I used the little vampire strenght I had to push her to the ground and shove her under her car.

Unfortunately, for me it was too late.

I ducked and put my hands in front of me to at least lessen the impact with my _almighty strenght._

I closed my eyes.

I was going to die smashed by a van in a high school parking lot.

Some vampire I was.


	7. Ready

**Yay Thanks guys for the... 3 reviews so far, =D It's been really encouraging! **

**Warning: More Bella -_-**

* * *

A screeching sound pierced my ears and I felt someone beside me.

I opened my eyes. _Oh my._

The _someone _was on top of me, and it was Edward. He had stopped the van with his hand while making sure the wheels didn't crush my legs.

-Are you okay? -He asked with his calmed voice which at the same time had an worried edge.

I nodded. -Yes, I'm fine.

His face was inches from mine, his nose barely touching mine. It should be illegal for someone like him to be so close to a girl, I almost forgot where we were.

-Bella's under the pickup, you have to leave -I whispered.

-Why didn't you stop it, you could have...

I shook my head. -Someone's going to see you. Go now!

He looked at my arm and widened his eyes. -You are bleeding.

_Crap._

People were starting to run our way, I could hear them.

-Edward, go!

He accepted reluctantly and left me there. I stared at the dent his hand had left in the van. _How on earth I'm going to explain this to him?_

I heard Bella speaking.

-I'm fine -she said breathessly.

-Okay, hold on a second.

I helped her get out.

-How did you... -she winced.

-Let me check your head. -I noticed she had some blood dripping from her hair. Sure enough, she had hit her head with something. _Huh, this girl is really clumsy._

_-_Are you sure you feel okay? You've hit your head.

-Edward... -she mumbled. I froze.

-What?

-How did... you get here so fast?

She was staring blankly. _Hmmm she must have been hit really hard. I guess that if she tells this to someone I could always say she was hallucinating because I didn't see anything._

Some guys helped us to get out from between the cars and took us to the local hospital in an ambulance. I just had an scratch in my arm, but insisted to go with Bella, her head worried me.

* * *

A nurse was checking my arm and assured me it was not infected. She even complimented my skin.

-You must be having a healthy diet to keep it like this -said the middle-aged nurse.

I smiled and nodded. -How's Tyler and Bella?

-Oh, your friends are alright but the boy received the worst of the crash so he will stay a little longer. You were lucky though, that you weren't squashed.

-Yeah, I guess so.

She guided me to were the others were.

Bella was sitting at the edge of an stretcher while a blond kind-looking doctor examined her.

My mouth hung open while I stared at Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I cleared my throat. -Hey.

Dr. Cullen fixed his golden gaze on me.

-Ariadne, is good to see you. -He smiled hesitantly.

-Good to see you too Doc. How are they?

He changed to all-business mode. -Miss Swan has a contusion, but nothing serious. This young man, on the other hand...

I grimaced as I took in Tyler's state.

-Bella, Ari, I didn't see you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I lost control... -he apologized profusely.

-It's okay Tyler, don't worry -Bella soothed him.

-Your father is outside wauting for you -said .

Bella hopped out of the stretcher. -Okay, thanks. -She turned to me. -Thanks Ariadne, I can't think of what would've happened if you hadn't been there.

-Don't worry, I'm glad you're fine.

She nodded and strode out of the room, leaving Dr. Cullen and me in an awkward silence.

-You turned Edward, right? -I spoke first.

-Yes -he sighed -I know you have a lot of questions Ariadne, as we do too, would you mind an agreement?

I shoved my hands in my jean pockets. -It seems fair.

He smiled. -My turn is about to finish. Edward is outside, we will go to my house so you can meet our family and talk calmly, what do you think?

I nodded. -Sounds good.

* * *

Edward was leaning against a wall in the waiting room.

I breathed a few times and then approached him. -You are pretty stubborn, you know. You could have exposed yourself back there.

He watched me carefully. -I know, but I still don't understand why you didn't stop it, or get out of the way, you look so... fragile, almost as a human, that's why I had to act. And when I saw your blood... You shouldn't bleed.

I wrinkled my nose. -Yeah and Anne is going to kill me, this blouse is hers. She won't take well that I ruined her favorite one.

Edward frowned. -Anne? Who is Anne?

I realized my mistake. _CRAP _

I looked around nonchalantly. -A friend, she is my best friend.

-Ahhhh

-Ready? -asked Dr. Cullen from behind us.

_As ready as I'll ever be._


	8. The Cullens

After a surprisingly comfortable ride -given the circumstances -Dr. Cullen pulled up in front of a stunning three-stories tall house.

I snickered. "I see you've been having a pretty happy life all these years."

Edward got off the car and opened the door for me. "Not really. Money is not something that usually brings happiness."

"Tell that to the poor."

He then grinned, and I felt a tug in my heart; long-supressed memories resurfaced in a rush.

_"Your sister doesn't like me Ari" Edward sat across from me in my parent's house living room._

_"Probably because you laugh a lot. She can't bring herself to even smile."_

_He groaned. "How am I suppsed to marry her if she is so..."_

_"Bitter, deppressing, self-centered?"_

_"...if she is so not interested in me."_

_I smiled at him. "She's got to be blind if she's not interested in you."_

_"She is not like you, you are always smiling. Don't ever change that Ari, you have a really lovely smile."_

I shook my head angrily at myself. I had just one _issue _that was worth discussing with Edward, I was over what had happened. I didn't need that right now. I wanted to move on, and I couldn't do it if he was there reminding me of... everything.

Maybe I could move to Miami or Los Angeles... I was sure I wouldn't have to deal with any vampire there. _Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not moving, I'm not a coward._

I stared at the impressive house, it must be really old, but it looked as if it had been recently restored.

"How long have you been living here?"

"Hmmm eighty years"Dr. Cullen answered "If I recall correctly, we moved to Forks in 1936."

"So, you've been living here since then, and nobody has ever suspected... anything?"

This time Edward spoke. "A few times people have been close, but we are careful, we don't stay too long. We move to Alaska when it's the time, and then return."

I nodded and entered the house behind him.

"Well Ari, welcome to our house, come, I'll introduce you to the family." Dr. Cullen led me to a wide-spaced room where there were five vampires seated. I recognized the ones that I went to school with.

I suddenly became self-conscious of my human appearance, they must think I was a freak.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne."

The woman I didn't know walked towards me and pulled me to an embrace. "You can call me Esme, dear. It's nice to meet you."

"Ummm, nice to meet you too Esme."

"She's my wife" Dr. Cullen explained.

Esme beamed at Edward, who was trying hard not to smile. He knew very well I wasn't too comfortable with people I just met. He used to mock me about it a lot.

I smiled politely at Esme. Then I was introduced to Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blond twins who were not real twins, and Emmet and Alice Cullen, the dark-haired vampires.

I settled on one of the couches and Edward took a seat beside me. I felt my cheeks burn.

Emmet burst out laghing and dragged Rosalie upstairs. Jasper was looking at me curiously.

"Aro has told me about you" I sputtered.

"About us?" Dr. Cullen asked, confused.

"Well not exactly about you, just... that there are vampires that do not feed on humans. I didn't really believe him at that time."

Dr. Cullen smiled pleasantly. "Yes, it's true. We consider ourselves _vegetarians."_

_"_Our private joke" Edward whispered.

-You hunt animals.

They nodded. I laughed, I couldn't believe I considered that hilarious, but there it was.

I saw Edward's face light with hope, and I inmediately sobered.

"So... I guess you want to know about my not being a normal vampire, right?" Their silence told me what their mouths didn't. I gave up trying to hide it all and this was something I could share. "Okay, go ahead, ask."

"Why do you look so... human? "Alice asked softly.

I chuckled. "That kind of summarizes everything... well, first of all, it was the Volturi who turned me."

Edward knitted his eyebrows together.

I continued. "Something... happened during the trasformation, I... clung to my humanity more firecely than any normal person. So, as a vampire that's my gift, being more human than any vampire. That covers why my eyes are still blue, and why I couldn't stop the car from making me mashed potatoes. I`m really grateful that Edward was there."

Dr. Cullen patted Edward in the back. "I'm proud of you, son." He turned to me. "You have a really wonderful gift Ariadne. In fact, yours could be the best gift a vampire could have."

"How so?"

It was Jasper who answered. "You don't have to fight your thirst, I've seen you eat normal food, and you like it. You can interact with humans and have a normal life."

_"Oh" _I hadn't thought of that.

Alice rose from the couch. "Welcome to the family, Ari." She gave me a brief hug, grinned at Edward and left with Jasper.


	9. Surprise!

Edward and Dr. Cullen gave me a tour of their house, and the more I saw, the more I loved it. Esme smiled at me constantly, and I found that she was a really kind person. Even though, I was still mad at Edward, I was happy that he had found a family that cared for him.

While Dr. Cullen was telling me about a painting that had caught my attention, my stomach growled.

I blushed inmediately, I remembered I hadn't eaten anything today and the almost-mashed-potato-like death had just made me hungrier.

Edward looked at me with a tender expression that made my heart melt a little.

-Oh, Ari, we forgot you _do _have to eat. We have human food in the kitchen -offered Esme.

-No, thanks, that won't be necessary, I... it's just...

Edward took my hand and pulled me along. -You said it yourself, you eat like any human does, and besides, it's not like we consume it either, so go suit yourself.

Well, he had a point.

I prepared two sandwiches with lettuce, cheese, bacon, and more cheese while Edward watched me intently. It was getting on my nerves.

-Would you please stop that?! -I hissed.

He grinned at my outburst. -Stop doing what? -He asked innocently.

I glared at him, he knew very well what I was talking about. We had argued about it several times in the past.

_-You shouldn't stare at people like that! -I chastised him._

_He put on his best innocent face. -Like what?_

_-Like that! That girl over there almost tripped over her dress beacuse you threw her your I'm-so-handsome-and-swoon-worthy-but-also-sweet-and-cute stare._

_He raised an eyebrow. -Jealous?_

_I snorted. -You wish_

-Those were good times -said Edward.

I realized I had let my guard down, and imagined my steel wall with a million locks guarding the brick wall that covered my mind. _Get a grip woman! He's just a smug vampire!__  
_

_-_You have a nice family, Edward -I said in a not so subtle attempt to change the topic.

-Yes, -he smiled. -Carisle and Esme have been like parents to me, they _are _my parents. And my brothers, well, they...

-...act brotherly?

-Yes.

I finished my food and leaned against the counter. Edward walked a few steps toward me.

-I'm truly sorry Ari, this was not... this was not the way I would have wished things had happened.

-Then why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me anything? Didn't you trust me?

He lowered his gaze. -Yes, I trusted you, but...

-But what?! -I spat.

-But I was a newborn vampire that could only think of blood! And when my mind was able to process something other than that you had already died!

-So, that's it?, you became a vampire and PUFF I was erased from your mind?! I might not be the smartest person on earth but I'm not stupid! I know that's not how it works! I've been near newborn vampires all my life, I've seen how it's like! And let me tell you, they did have time to think about other _things_!

Edward closed his eyes and turned, giving me his back.

-You really want to know why I didn't tell you anything?

I calmed myself before I answered. -Yes, I'd like to hear it.

He sighed and faced me again. -I was ashamed, Ariadne. Carisle told me about what had happened with your family, and that was _my _fault. Don't you see? I ruined your life. And I... I made you...

-You slept with me -I whispered.

Edward nodded. -I couldn't believe what I had done, I was supposed to gain your affections slowly, but then I found myself engaged to your sister, and I was trapped. And then worst, I got drunk and... -he slammed his fist on the counter making a few pieces of it become detached.

-I couldn't face you, Ari, I was a coward. I didn't want to see your rage, or your disappointment.

_Don't do it Ariadne, you'll regret it. _

_The heck with you._

I stepped closer to him, but he didn't move a muscle, he was completely still, staring at me.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to him, enveloping me in a warm embrace.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks silently, I had forgotten how good this felt. Edward started stroking my hair, curling strands of it with his fingers.

-So... you were saying something about gaining my affections -I teased softly.

He chuckled. -Later.

-Get a room! -yelled someone from upstairs.

-Emmet -groaned Edward.

Alice came into the kitchen beaming. -I told you! I told you everything was going to be fine!

I lowered my arms trying to make our position more... appropiate? It was just a hug, but for me, it felt more intimate than that. Edward, however, kept his hold on me, allowing me to stand beside him but with his arm still circling my waist.

-What do you mean? -I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

-Alice has the gift of seeing possible future events when a person makes a certain decision.

-So, you saw Edward and me making up?

-I think the correct term would be making _out _-said Emmet, who was now standing at the doorframe of the kitchen.

Alice rolled her eyes but nodded at me. -Yes, something like that.

-Seriously guys, Jasper was about to make you cool off because of all the yelling. -Emmet grinned. -It's true what they say, there _really _is a thin line between love and hate. -He winked and left.

-Is he always like that?

Alice sighed. -Yes, I'm afraid so.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it slightly. -It's time you go home. It's getting late.

I nodded. -You're right. Besides, I've got homework.

Alice hugged me and waved me goodbye, and I wondered what exactly she had seen regarding Edward and me.

The others were waiting for me outside and also hugged me. Esme was especially happy when she saw Edward and me holding hands.

He drived me home, I was so tired I dozed off for a while. When I woke up we were in front of my house.

Edward frowned. -There is someone inside.

I unfastened my seat belt and got off the car. Edward used his vampire speed and caught up with me.

The door was unlocked and I opened it.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw Anne sitting in my couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

She looked at me and Edward for a moment. -Surprise!


	10. I'm so Screwed

I gaped at my daughter who was staring inquiringly at Edward.

"Anne? What are you doing here? "I stammered.

"Visiting" she answered matter-of-factly. Anne stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?"

She shrugged. "Are you really mad because of that? Who is your friend?" She grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I faced Edward. "I'm... sorry, she is Anne, the friend I told you about earlier."_  
_

From the corner of my eye I saw Anne cock an eyebrow. _Just play along!_

Edward's eyes widened and looked at Anne and me alternatively. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

_What the...?_

Then it hit me. Edward could read minds. I had mine protected, but that didn't mean he couldn't read Anne's.

I sucked in a breath. _Oh, Crap._

"She is your daughter... " Edward said staring dreamly into space.

_I'm so screwed_

"Yes, she is."

He focused on me again. "Why didn't you tell me?, Didn't you trust me?"

"I... It's different, she's none of your business."

"Wow, this is better than a soap opera" Anne whispered.

I glared at her. "You, go to bed. Right Now."

"Sure, because I travel all the way to Forks to be sent to bed. Wooo-hooo my dream came true" she muttered while she took her popcorn bowl and went upstairs. "See ya later, Mom's boyfriend!"

I turned to Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow" He opened his mouth to speak . "Please, I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

He sighed, but accepted reluctantly. "Fine."

I waited until he left to yell. "Anne Katherine Hayes!"

She peeked her head from the staircase. "Yes?"

"You dropped from school again?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

I walked towards the stairs and sat on a step, Anne sat beside me. "I thought you liked it there."

She tied her auburn hair in a knot at the base of her neck. "Yes, I _liked _the place, but... I still feel it's not where I'm supposed to be."

"Hmmm... I see." Anne was a very smart girl, but she always told me that there was something missing, something wrong about the life she had, and I may know what that was.

"I can stay here for a while, right?"

"Of course you can. "I hugged her. "You know you'll always have a home to go to while I live."

"Now you get all cheesy..."

I tickled her in her ribs until she was crying. "Okay, okay you're not cheesy!" She rubbed her sides. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend's name."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Then why you didn't tell him I'm your daughter?"

I looked at her; I mean, really looked at her. We had been a team for the last century, we had endured so many things together, she embraced me when I cried even though I couldn't tell her what I was crying for. I had kept so much things for myself... Who was I going to tell them to if not to my daughter? She trusted me and loved me, she deserved the truth. If I kept it hidden, then what kind of mother would I be?

I took a deep breath and stared into her too familiar beautiful green eyes.

"Because he's your father."


	11. Win him Back!

**=O**

* * *

-Ha, ha, ha, seriously, Mom? -she laughed nervously -Ha, ha... yep you're serious...

-Yeah... -I fixed my gaze in my hands. -I'm serious.

-And he doesn't know...

-Nope

-Are you planning on telling him?

-I don't know... It's not that simple.

She stood up. -I think it is. Look Mom, I know there are some... things that you have to work out with him, but I'd really like to know him... Please...

I sighed. -You're right. I'm sorry it's just that...

Anne held up her hand. -Mom, why don't we continue talking upstairs? The floor is killing my butt.

I laughed. -Okay.

We went to my room and plopped ourselves on the bed.

-Now, start, tell me how did you meet him.

I closed my eyes and let the words flow.

-Our parents had known each other for many years so we became good friends, I taught him to play piano, and we played together... Then I had to leave, my father sent me away for a few years. The truth is, Anne, that I had always had a crush on him, and when I returned, it just intensified. -I paused, recalling that time, that short period of time when I had thought everything was going to be great. -But then, our parents decided he should marry my sister. Many times he told me he wasn't happy with it... and I teased him about it, but inside... I just wanted to scream, and punch something. We continued being friends, he liked talking about travelling around the world and freedom... Then, one time he got drunk... and...

-You can save that part, I've had my fill of "the bees and the flowers" explanation.

-Well... I took him home and _that _happened. -I blushed. -We didn't talk again after that. I left him before he woke up... Later I found out that I was pregnant, and that he was sick. My mother knew, she knew who was the father and didn't let me go outside because she feared someone would notice... But I managed to visit him one day, and that was the last time I saw him, as a human.

-Hmmm... so, the question is, do you still love him? -Anne stared at me inquiringly.

I nodded. -Yes, I still do.

She beamed. -Great, then you know what you have to do.

I scowled. -What are you talking about?

-Win him back!


	12. The Truth Part I

**Okay guys, the next one will be the last, I think**

**Sorry for the slow progress but my brain is fried... I'm loaded with homework =S**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of laughing and the smell of... bacon? I looked at the clock,_ It's 8:00 AM! _With a groan, I dragged myself out of the bed and went to the kitchen.

"Anne, for jelly's sake, why are you awake so early? It's... " I stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward there.

"Good morning Ari," he greeted me with a lopsided grin. I just stood there staring at him like an idiot. Edward was cooking, and he looked so... good, he even had an apron -my apron, which had a smiley face on the front.

Anne cleared her throat from her chair. "Good morning to you too, Mom."

My cheeks turned red. "Hey."

"Hey, Edward is preparing our breakfast, "she yawned. "I'll go to my bedroom to sleep five minutes more, you guys call me when food is ready," She gave me a thumbs-up and left.

_So much for daughter support..._

Edward chuckled, "She is a lot like you, she has your hair." _She has you eyes, _I thought.

"Yes. Ummm what are you doing here?"

He continued frying and replied without looking at me. "You said you were going to tell me about Anne today."

I started to say something but he hadn't finished.

"So I came here, but I decided it was okay."

"I don't understand."

He turned off the stove and then served me a glass of juice. "That it's okay, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, "Edward circled the table that was between us. "Listen," He stared at me intently. "I'm aware that I haven't been in your life for a lot of time, and during that time, your life moved on without me. You don't owe me any explanation. Anne is your daughter, and that's enough for me. She is a very kind and funny girl, she's gotten that from her mother."

I blinked and a few tears slid down my face. _What the hell is happening to me, I've cried twice in less than 24 hours, this must be a record for me._

He was there before the next tear spilled, pressing me against his chest. I had to tell him, but how? I couldn't exactly concentrate with him being so near.

Edward kissed my hair and then pulled back a little, enough to make my legs wobbly, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I know."

He grinned and leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer. I needed this.

"I...-" he was about to speak when we heard a loud _thump! _from the stairs.

"I hate this crappy slippers!" Anne yelled.

I stepped away from Edward and ran to see what had happened.

Anne was getting on her feet, so I guessed she had stumbled because she always tried to climb those stairs two by two. I had warned her... I grinned.

She held up a hand. "I know what you're going to say, but _don't say it."_

Edward chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for interrupting you -"

I cut her off. "Don't worry. Breakfast is ready."

Anne pursed her lips as if trying to hide a laugh. I rolled my eyes and returned to the table. Edward and Anne followed behind me, I could almost hear their smirks. I sighed_, A chip off the old block._

While we ate Anne asked Edward if she could meet his family and he accepted. I just was relieved I would be able to delay the inevitable truth. They seemed to get along well... but, how could I know how he would react?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Anne was buzzing with excitement, I guess she was like that because I had been her only family member for all this years, and now she would be sharing her life with other people... I felt a little bit guilty, I hadn't realized how lonely she must've been all this time without her father.

Edward introduced her to Dr. Cullen first, who was in the living room.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

He looked kind of dazed. "Nice to meet you, too."

I smiled, "Yes, she kind of inherited part of my gift." _But for other reasons... _Edward thought she had been born after my transformation, that I had had some fling with some vampire, but that wasn't true.

Anne looked at me with one slightly raised eyebrow. I ignored her.

"Come, my brothers are upstairs," Edward took Anne's hand and dragged her to the stairs.

Dr. Cullen and I stared at each other.

"So, you didn't tell _my Mom _about that _thing, _right?" I asked him. He inmediately got what I was trying to tell him. _Did you ever tell Edward about her?_

"No, I didn't. It wasn't _my_ secret to tell, and, would you have told _her?" Are you going to tell him?_

"Yes. I wish she was here to _tell her now." I'm going to tell him now._

I hoped Edward hadn't noticed anything wrong with our conversation, and wondered how had Dr. Cullen been able to hide that one thought from him since Edward got his gift.

_"I've been feeling nauseated and I'm always tired. I don't know what to do, what's that I have?" I sobbed silently._

_Dr. Cullen flashed me a warm smile, "You're pregnant."_

_"No, no, no, that can't be... " I suddenly remembered something. Oh, it could be. "Edward..." I whispered for myself._

_The doctor heeard it though and widened his eyes._

_"Please, don't tell anyone. Anyone, please!" I begged him._

_He nodded, "I won't tell a soul."_

_"Thank you," I closed my eyes. A baby..._


	13. The Truth Part II

**This part is really sad. (just the song part)**

**The song is ****_My Immortal _****by ****_Evanessence_**

* * *

"Ari, there's something I'd like you to see." said Dr. Cullen after a while.

I listened to Anne, who was meeting her family. She was happy...

"Okay." I followed the blond doctor and my mouth hung open when I came face to face with a magnificent concert piano.

"I knew you would lke it."

"Can I...?"

"Yes, go ahead. It's Edward's but I'm sure he won't mind." He left.

I ran my fingers along the keys. The sound reminded me of my old piano. Without realizing it, I was now sitting before it, with my hands hovering above the keys.

I let them play, nothing especial, just trying to remember how it felt. Then, the melody took form and became something I recognized. I grinned, I loved this song.

I started singing along too.

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

I knew those lyrics by heart, and sang them with my eyes cosed, I could no longer hear or feel anything else.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me"_

I stopped and noticed I had an audience. I turned and found everyone there.

If vampires could cry, I was sure they would be right now.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." I started to stand up but Edward put his hand over mine.

"Ummm, I've got to... I'm going to see if there's something to eat in the kitchen" mumbled Anne and left.

The others also made up some excuse and left, leaving Edward and me alone.

"You still play really good, Ari" he said with his silky voice.

I shrugged and stood up. "It's been a long time since I last played. It was not that good."

He put a hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I mean, it sounded good but it could've been better you know -"

"Ari. I'm talking about the song." He gave me the look he used when I knew what he was talking about but evaded it purposely.

I sighed. "Yes."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips descended on mine. He caressed my cheek as if fearing I would slip away. My hands took his shirt bringing him closer, as the kiss deepened.

There was something in the back on my mind that kept nagging me, but the feeling of being in his arms didn't let me focus on it.

From his chest, my hands travelled up until they tangled in his hair. His were in my waist keeping me pressed against his chest.

We had done this before, but this time it was different, he wasn't drunk. And we weren't kids anymore. Kids.

I pushed him back. -I have to tell you something.

He smoothed a strand of hair out of my face and distanced a bit.

I gulped. "But I want to ask you something first. What exactly do you feel for me, Edward?" I needed to know before I told him. True, he had kissed me, but where did that left us?_  
_

Edward looked at me tenderly, and put his forehead against mine. "I know that I've made a lot of things wrong. I thought that I had lost you. But you're here again, and I plan on making everything right. I've always loved you Ariadne, when you are mad at me, when you smile, when you play piano and sing, even when you're annoying, I love everything about you. That's the truth, and there's no way of hiding it anymore."

"I... actually hoped you would say something like that." _Just say it! "_Anne is your daughter."

He stared at me blankly.

"I discovered I was pregnant soon after _that _happened, and then you got sick and I didn't have the chance to tell you. I left my house and the Volturi found me, they saw potential in me so they turned me. The transformation acelerated the pregnancy so she was born right then and there, they were going to get rid of her, but Aro noticed that her heartbeat wasn't normal, he squeezed her hand and she was unharmed, he even bit her, but she didn't turn into a vampire, because she already was. Anne shared my blood, so she inherited part of my gift and... that's what happened."

"She knows?"

"Yeah, I told her yesterday."

He nodded. "Why were you afraid of telling me?"

"I guess because I feared your reaction."

"How did you think I would react?" He frowned.

"I don't know. That's the point, I didn't know if you would be happy or if you'd freak out."

Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "We have a daughter Ariadne, and that makes me happier than you can imagine."

I beamed and threw my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He laughed.

"I think I'm going to puke" said an irritating voice. _Emmett._

_"We are two_ uncle" replied Anne.

Suddenly the room crowded. I found myself surrounded by smiling faces, welcoming me to their family. _I have a family._

* * *

I walked hand in hand with Edward, wandering around the woods. He had been acting a little weird lately, a bit nervous perhaps? My stomach growled, I was hungry, again. I imagined a big hamburger with bacon... and cheddar...

Suddenly, he stopped and took my other hand in his "Ari, I wanted to ask you something..."

My heart sped up and I forgot about the food. "Yes?"

Edward chuckled nervously. "I..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Just say it"

He knelt in front of me and looked at me intensely for a while, as if trying to memorize my face "Would you marry me, Miss James?"

There were a lot of things about love that were complicated and painful, but one thing I had learned about it, was that if there actually was love, though complicated and painful, it always gave second chances. And I intended on living every second of mine. That's why when he asked me that, I didn't hesitate.

"Yes, Mr Masen." I grinned and launched myself at him.

Edward caught me in his arms and started kissing my neck.

I laughed breathessly"Here?"

"Ah, Miss James, always thinking naughty things" He shook his head teasingly.

"I also needed to tell you something Edward"

Edward stopped kissing my jaw and stared at me, waiting.

"We... I... I am pregnant"

I had been waiting for some surprise or shock but instead, he smiled brightly at me. "I love you Ariadne"

"I love you too. And I'm glad I found you again"

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Bahamaspink, who was my first reviewer, really you pushed me to keep writting**

**KarleighStock who also encouraged me a lot**

**Ellenswim thanks a lot!**

**Stars-in-the-eyes, around there I was really lazy and didn't want to write but your review made me get some soda and start writting**

**and Finally, GirlSwagg I have a lot to thank you. You've been there since almost the beginning =D If I was able to write a chapter a day for one week it was because of you.**

**To all the people who are following or favoriting (i know that that's not actually a word) the story**

* * *

**IF YOU LIKED THIS AND LIKED ANNE, THEN READ THIS IS HOME (same author) JACOB WILL BE THERE *wink***


End file.
